Mi esclavo
by The Legendary Bardock
Summary: Milk había sido arrastrada para ir con Nappa para tomar esclavos, ella se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento y no tenia interés alguno en los débiles humanos, pero un joven campesino de cabello alborotado le ara cambia de opinión. GokuxMilk clasificado cambiara a M


**Maroku: Bueno aqui les traigo esta nueva historia 8D podria ser como prologo y o primer capitulo…como sea x3 **

**Goku:woo…esa imagen…**

**Chi-Chi;tsk **

**Maroku:bueno disfruten xD **

**Bardock;*pone la grabadora no.3 * Nada la pertenece a la cria bla bla bla bla **

**Maroku:y para eso usas una grabadora?**

**Bardock;quisiera evitar la fatiga de hablar. **

**MarokU;e.e bien…. En esta historia saldré yo un poco pero no mucho la escritora no quiere empalagar mucho a los lectores con apariciones de OCC(solloza) pero aun asi saldré ^w^ y esto es obviamente un Alternative Universe con oc carácter en los personajes y no creo que vaya a salir Raditz…**

**Raditz:…alcabo que ni quería (forever alone) **

**Bardock:LOL **

**Maroku: =_= Rated M por seguridad propia de Goku…**

**Goku:?**

**Maroku: |D mi mente es retorcida…**

**~~~~xxx~~~~ **

Un día normal como cualquiera, un joven campesino en el campo trabajando arduamente para que la cosecha diera muchos frutos y su padre y él pudiesen subsistir su nombre Son Goku y su padre Son Bardock , él vivía en el campo desde que tenía memoria, él no tenía mamá por que había muerto en el momento en que él había nacido, su madre prefirió dar luz que vivir ella misma aun así estaba muy agradecido y nunca defraudaba a su padre que si bien era mayor que el por unos 17 años, aun así muchas personas que los conocían podrían jurar que eran hermanos gemelos porque su padre parecía no envejecer era todo un traga años y lo único que lo diferenciaba de Goku era esa cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda , el tenia 18 años por igual era aún joven y a pesar de que no iba a estudiar él era feliz en el campo viviendo al día a día, él y su padre tenían un pasatiempo que era el practicar las artes marciales por más raro que sonara ese era su pasatiempo el cual les hacía más fácil el trabajo a veces.

El joven estando algo sudado, termino de sembrar unos cuantos elotes que tenía que sembrar ya que era temporada de elotes, al terminar se seco un poco el sudor ya se le hacía que esa camisa abrasaba su cuerpo marcando su torso bien formado gracias al trabajo de cada día, entro a su pequeña casa donde estaba su padre aun secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Goku ¿acabaste con todos los deberes?-

-Si padre, los he acabado iré al rio a pescar algo para comer ¿está bien?-

-Si hijo, ásalos cuando los atrapes yo iré en unos momentos solo debo de terminar de cortar la leña.-

-De acuerdo padre.-

~~~xx~~~

-Maldición Nappa ¿Por qué me arrastraste a traer esclavos al planeta? ¿No podías traer a la mocosa?-

-Ya sabes que Maroku se hace la santa y siempre intenta salvar a los esclavos y a dejado escapar a muchos pero no podemos hacer nada porque ella es una guerrera dorada justo como tú además que Vegeta la deja.- Una joven de cabello color azabache y un identificador color rojizo se había cruzado de piernas y de brazos con un enfado evidente.

-No es mi culpa que ni el príncipe Vegeta haga nada para detenerla si él también se puede convertir en el guerrero legendario dorado, no es como si la mocosa fuese tan poderosa.-

-Sí pero solo ustedes tres son los únicos que han podido transformarse, el resto de nosotros somos simples saiyajines normales.-

-Como sea ¿Cuántos llevaremos esta vez?-

-Pues supongo que con un pequeño pueblo de humanos bastara nos hace falta algunos esclavos para hacer trabajo de construcción, anda toma uno y quien quite que te diviertas un poco.-

-La verdad no tengo interés en encontrarme con más esclavos son inútiles , duran poco y no hacen nada más que solo tenerte miedo.-

-¿y qué tal para otro uso Milk?- En ese instante Milk le había dado una patada en el rostro a Nappa a una gran velocidad que este no fue capaz ni de verlo ni esquivarlo.

-¿Por quién me tomas estúpido Nappa?, yo nunca me acostaría con un maldito esclavo.-

-Ah es cierto, ¿quieres tener descendencia dorada con Vegeta acaso?-

-Mira que el príncipe me siga no es mi problema a mi no me interesa crear descendencia si quiere que tome a la mocosa, yo no tengo interés alguno más que volverme más fuerte el tener un esclavo es como una mascota pero estos hablan y desesperan, el ultimo que tuve no aguanto mucho tiempo y murió a los pocos días, no entiendo como la mocosa les tiene tanto cariño y paciencia a esas cosas débiles.- Milk siguió en su posición cruzada de brazos y piernas , se estaba aburriendo en la nave y su única opción era hablar con el idiota de Nappa y todo porque la estúpida mocosa no quería ir a ver como tomaban esclavos.

-¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos?-

-En unos treinta minutos.-

-Gracias universo pensé que morirá del aburrimiento hablando contigo.-

Nappa solo hizo un puchero, tratar con Milk era algo imposible ella había sido la primera saiyajin en poderse convertir en ese legendario guerrero dorado, después había sido el príncipe vegeta y al ultimo la pequeña niña que poco conocimiento tenia bueno ni tan pequeña que tenia 16 , Chi-Chi tendría unos 17 o 18 y Vegeta unos 22 y él…bueno él solo era el mayor.

Las personalidades de los tres eran algo extraña, Milk era prepotente, nunca tenia piedad, era orgullosa pero por igual era muy bella , tenía un cuerpo proporcional que cualquier saiyajin o ser del universo masculino desearía. Vegeta era casi igual por eso muchos dirían que podrían ser la pareja perfecta pero Milk no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en el príncipe o siquiera sabían que estuviese interesada en algún ser masculino…ni femenino por si las dudas y por último la más joven de los tres Maroku ella era un universo distinto a comparación de toda la raza ,ella era el ser más amable y blandito de todos, los saiyajin eran fríos y sanguinarios por naturaleza pero al parecer ella no , era cálida, bondadosa era la única que le podía sacar una sonrisa a Vegeta con las tonterías que hiciera, enfadaba constantemente a Milk pero era el único ser vivo que salía con vida de la ira de Milk, por igual era una joven en desarrollo pero ya tenía todos los atributos en su favor después de Milk ella era la más linda pero muchos no se acercaban porque a pesar de ser amable y dulce ella rechazaba muy seguido a sus pretendientes de una manera amable claro esta y lo más característico de Maroku era que tenía una banda color rojo en su frente, tres guerreros dorados distintos entre sí.

-Hemos llegado .-

-Ya era hora….ahora a traer esclavos a la mala Nappa.- Milk se había apoyado en su pierna la cual estaba elevada y flexionada mientras prendía su rastreador , debía de tomar esclavos fuertes y jóvenes para que duraran unos años trabajando para ellos y después ser eliminados.

-Nappa al este dos poderes más grandes que los de los humanos ordinarios, parece interesante ¿vamos a investigar?-

-Ya sabes la respuesta.-

~~~xxxx~~~

Goku había pescado dos enormes peces, prendió una fogata y los puso a calentar su padre no tardo mucho en llegar.

-Un día tranquilo ¿no lo crees Goku?-

-Ya lo creo, el trabajo en el campo no fue tan duro después de todo.-

-Hijo ¿Cuándo piensas tener una prometida?-

-Vamos padre no empieces.-

-Es que hijo me da curiosidad, eres muy trabajador, bien parecido.- Bardock se había tomado de la barbilla refiriéndose que era idéntico a él a lo que Goku solo sudo.

-Las chicas del pueblo anhelan por ti pero tú no pareces interesado Goku…! O POR DIOS NO ME DIGAS QUE!-

-¿Decirte qué?-

-acaso….¿no se te ha volteado la canoa?-

-¡PADRE!-

-¡¿Qué?!...es que es raro que no te haya vistoi que una chica te guste o algo…-

-Lo que pasa es que aun no ha llegado la indicada, muchas solo les gusto por mi apariencia pero nunca me han llegado a conocer, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué no as intentado algo de nuevo? Ya han pasado muchos años desde que mi madre murió –

-Lo sé hijo, pero no creo que pueda…con ese dolor de perder a alguien preciado no otra vez.- Goku solo había asentido seguramente su papá sufrió mucho el momento en que su mamá murió. Al momento de estar listos los pescados ambos se dispusieron a comer pero no pudieron terminar sus pescados por una simple razón, comenzaron a escuchar gritos por parte de las personas del pueblo.

-Vamos ¿Qué acaso no quieren venir conmigo?- Nappa les hablaba en un tono amenazador, ya habían reunido unos cuantos pero les faltaba esos dos que tenían más poder del pueblo a los que no servían ya los habían eliminado.

-¡Yamcha!¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡SEÑOR BARDOCK,GOKU!-

-Nappa son ellos .-Milk seguía cruzada de brazos, no tenía intención alguna de lidiar con esclavos dejaría que Nappa hiciera todo el trabajo ella solo se encargaba de ver el poder de pelea de los humanos y ese al que llamaron Yamcha tenía un poco más que el resto ,pero no lo suficiente para vencer a Nappa.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIREN DE NOSOTROS?!-

-Nada solo llevarlos con nosotros y que sean nuestros esclavos ¿Por qué?- Nappa tenía un tono muy burlesco, los dos que habían recién llegado se veían demasiado fuerte por su masa muscular podía predecir que hacían ejercicio frecuentemente pero eso no bastaría para ganarle al gran Nappa.

-Te lo diré de una buena vez…solo váyanse y nunca más vuelvan.-

-¡HAHAH! Un humano me está amenazando, ¿ya escuchaste?- Milk solo se limito a asentir con cara de desinterés, ya había pasado unos minutos y no hallaba el momento de largarse de regreso a casa y entrenar un poco.

-Papá se miran peligroso, no creo que sea buena idea retarlos.-

-Hijo reúne a los del pueblo yo los distraeré un poco solo huyan.-

-pero padre…-

-¡SOLO HAZLO!- Goku solo asintió, levanto al lastimado de Yamcha y junto con Bulma una amiga que también vivía en el pueblo fueron a reunir a las demás personas e irse de inmediato, Milk los miro con enfado no estaba dispuesta a moverse para detenerlos era problema de Nappa para empezar ella ni quería ir.

-Maldito ¿de verdad crees que podrás ganarme?-

-Menos palabras y más acción grandote.-

-Me agradas humano eres muy impertinente.- Nappa nunca vio el momento en que Bardock se le había dejado ir para ser un simple humano era demasiado veloz ,Milk se había descruzado de brazos ante el asombro de la velocidad de Bardock, al igual el impacto que le había dado con una solo pierna basto para que le doliera a Nappa el detenerlo.

-¿En serio eres un humano común?- Bardock no tuvo que contestar la pregunta, el solo se dedicaba a tirarle patadas estando en el aire una y otra vez, se retorcía un poco para darle con el brazo pero todos eran bloqueados, a pesar de ser bloqueados le causaban un cierto dolor a Nappa detenerlos, de un solo salto Bardock se alejo un poco y se puso en posición de defensa.

-Tú no eres un humano normal, eso es interesante me asegurare de no matarte para jugar contigo en el planeta vegeta.- Bardock aun no se confiaba del todo, pero tenía que hacer lo mejor posible. Nappa y Bardock llevaron a cabo su pelea, Goku le había dicho a Yamcha y a Bula que guiaran a los del pueblo a las cuevas y los escondieran muy bien , que si no regresaba pronto que no se les ocurriera salir por nada del mundo si no dentro de unos días cuando probablemente ellos se hubiesen ido o muerto o lo que fuese, se despidió de Yamcha y de Bulma y corrió de regreso para ayudar a su padre.

Al regresar se horrorizo al ver como su padre estaba sangrando tirado en el suelo mientras el otro grandulón estaba jadeando del cansancio que le había causado pelear con su padre.

-¡PAPÁ!-

-maldición Goku…te dije que te fueras con el resto.- Bardock a duras penas podía hablar , le quedaba muy pocas energías y parecía como si fuese a estar al borde de la muerte.

-¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!- En ese momento de furia e ira fue cuando el rastreador de Milk comenzó a reaccionar el poder de pelea de ese muchacho se había elevado a un nivel impresionante, no estaba segura si advertirle a Nappa pero creía que ya era algo tarde puesto a que el joven de pelo alborotado le había dado una patada potente a Nappa el cual solo se pudo escuchar lo fuerte del impacto y ver como Nappa salía volando para irse a estrellar con una de las casuchas cercanas.

-Goku huye, no son oponentes para nosotros.- Milk volvió a analizar el poder de pelea del joven el cual había bajado nuevamente.

-Interesante ,su poder de pelea cambia junto con sus emociones.- Nappa había salido furioso de entre los escombros de la casa, estaba dispuesto a matarlos a ambos que les había dado muchos problemas ya no le importaba si se quedaba sin juguete .

-¡maldito te matare!- Al momento en que Nappa se dirigía con su rodilla de frente para pegarle a Goku en el rostro, este solo se había quedado paralizado , Goku temía, Goku tenía miedo y fue incapaz de moverse y para el momento que haba reaccionado había visto algo frente a sus ojos, y eso fue a Milk detener el ataque de Nappa con su mano quedando justo frente a Goku.

-Nappa , no los mates, son especímenes interesantes y raros de seres humanos, hay que llevarlo a los dos y luego volvemos por el resto .- Nappa quiso protestar pero al sentir el apretón que le daba Milk en su rodilla no tuvo que cuestionar lo que ella le decía, se dio por vencido.

-Toma a tu padre y vámonos.- Goku aun seguía paralizado ni siquiera la voz de Milk lo había traído devuelta en sí, hasta que lentamente volteo su mirada hacia su padre el cual estaba en el suelo inconsciente con demasiada sangre y probablemente con muchos huesos rotos.

-Es mejor que vengas por las buenas basura.- Nappa no estaba del todo de buen humor, sobre todo porque Milk no lo había dejado terminar con ese muchacho quien le había causado un gran daño de tan solo un golpe, pero lo que él no sabía es que Milk había tomado un interés en ese humano quería saber él porque su nivel de pelea había subido a 5,000 en tan pocos segundos y con tan solo ver a su padre en el suelo, probablemente lo tomaría como su esclavo y saco de arena personal.

Goku ya no tenía más opción, solo tomo de su padre lo cargo hasta que llego a un lugar donde parecía algún tipo de nave , Goku miro detalladamente la nave ellos no eran humanos y lo pudo comprobar al ver lo que tenían enredado en sus cinturas ¿eran acaso unas colas?, definitivamente no eran humanos, los humanos no tenían colas ¿verdad? , Oh por kami en que problema se estaba metiendo él y su padre. Subió a la nave y lo temido era la realidad, Son Goku estaba siendo secuestrado por extraterrestres, cosas que las personas a veces dirían que eran mentiras o un simple mito, cuentos para asustar a los niños etc, eran verdad, el lo estaba viviendo estaba siendo raptado por alienígenas con semejanza humana y colas ¿Qué más se podía esperar?, solo esperaba que él y su padre estuviesen bien.

-Ven.- Milk le habia dado una orden a Goku, este se acerco un tanto sumiso dejando a su padre cuidadosamente en el suelo, sintió el jaloneo brusco de brazos que le había dado la muchacha, a pesar de su apariencia la fuera que le aplico para poder poner sus brazos tras su espalda y ponerle las esposas había sido bastante pero por el exterior se veía como si fuese absolutamente nada, por igual le había puesto un collar con cadena en el cuello para jalarlo como su mascota no era necesario ponerle uno al padre del chico ya que estaba inconsciente, aun así por seguridad le puso unas esposas.

-Bien es hora de irnos sostente bien basura o te caerás.- Nappa tomo el volante y despego, Goku hacia lo posible para que los movimientos no fuesen bruscos para su padre quien seguía desmayado , probablemente le regañaría cuando despertase, pero por alguna razón se pudo dar cuenta que no tenían intenciones de matarlos además esa muchacha lo había salvado a él y a su padre ¿probablemente ella era diferente de aquel tipo?, ella no había dicho palabra alguna, tampoco les había atacado ni lo detuvo cuando fue a llevarse al resto de las personas a un lugar seguro aunque si le había puesto esas esposas y collar raro pero por alguna extraña razón Goku se estaba auto convenciendo de que ella podía ser buena o a lo menos eso quería creer se le quedo viendo unos instantes para luego volver a ver a su padre.

-_Estaremos bien papá lo prometo.-_

~~~~xxxxx~~~~~

Paso una hora aproximadamente y por fin habían aterrizado en el planeta Vegita, apenas habían aterrizado cuando Milk fue capaz de ver a la mocosa que venía corriendo hacia ellos , si estaba en lo correcto ya tenía previsto la intención de la menor.

-Milk por fin ya llegaron, díganme que no lastimaron a nadie.-

-Júzgalo por ti misma, solo trajimos a dos.-

-¡Qué bien! Los podre regres…!POR DIOS QUE LE PASO!- Maroku instantáneamente se dirigió a ver al padre de Goku quien seguía inconsciente y sangrando.

-Fue culpa de Nappa, yo le dije que no pero el insistió y le lastimo así.- Milk tenía un tono de desinterés mientras mentía sobre lo sucedido , Nappa sabia una cosa y solo una , No te metas con ninguno de los guerreros dorados y cuando menos lo pensó de una manera cómica Maroku le pego un puñetazo para lanzar a Nappa devuelta al interior de la nave pero fue tal la fuerza que dejo el contorno del cuerpo y rostro de Nappa marcado en una de las paredes de la nave en donde ella le había estrellado con un solo puño, Milk lo miro con aburrimiento mientras parecía que de la mano de Maroku salía humo ,Goku dentro de su ser daba pequeñas risitas se lo merecía ese grandulón.

-Disculpa ,¿no te molesta si me llevo a curar a tu hermano?.-

-N..No es mi hermano es mi papá.-

-¿Qué enserio? Se ve muy joven de unos 23 a lo mucho.-

-Si es todo un traga años.- Los dos comenzaron a reír, Goku se alivio de verdad no parecían ser tan malo el asunto , aparte del grandote, ¿tal vez no sería tan malo? , pero se alegro al escuchar que esa joven estaba dispuesta a curar a su papá.

-Maroku tu llévate al otro esclavo, este es mío.- Milk dijo mientras comenzaba a tirar de la cadena que tenía el collar de Goku que ella le había puesto anteriormente como señal de que ese era su esclavo.

-¿Qué? Espera yo deseo estar con mi pad…- Goku no tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración cuando solo observo esas orbes negras lanzarle una mirada fría.

-¿Y eso de que ahora quieres un esclavo?-

-Eso no te interesa rata, ahora solo llévate al otro.- Maroku solo asintió con un puchero mientras cargaba a Bardock , se veía algo raro considerando el tamaño de la joven y el del padre de Goku que eran distintos, Goku se dio cuenta que la joven era fuerte desde el momento en que la observo estrellar al grandote en una de las paredes de la nave.

-No te preocupes cuidare de tu padre.- La joven le dedico una sonrisa a Goku, este asintió y le dio las gracias verdaderamente estaba agradecido de que esa joven fuese a curar a su padre esperaba que luego el fuese capaz de verlo cuando se recuperase.

Milk comenzó a tirar de la cadena indicándole a Goku que se moviese , este solo comenzó a caminar junto a Milk, ella tenía la cadena bien aferrada a su mano, pero Goku la verdad no tenia intensión alguna de huir, ¿A dónde huiría? él no conocía ese planeta , su padre estaba ahora en manos de una jovencita que no sabía dónde estaba y el callo en manos de la que le había salvado la vida , volteaba a los alrededores y le impresionaba ver toda esa tecnología que creía que probablemente ni la corporación capsula la más famosa del planeta tierra tuviese, después recordó que estaba siendo jaloneado por esa muchacha que era más corta de estatura que él probablemente por mucho pero no exageradamente.

-mhh…H…Hola mi nombre es Goku.-

-…- Sin respuesta.

-Quería agradecerte por salvarme a mí y a mi padre de ese tipo grandote.-

-Yo no te salve, no mal intérpretes mis intenciones basura.-

-¿?-

-A tu padre le toco suerte haber caído en manos de Maroku ya que ella es demasiado amable y blanda cuidara a tu padre como a un cachorro .- Goku no sabía que decir o contestar, ella tenía un tono demasiado frio que le podía helar la sangre.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-

-No.- Goku sabía que no tenía que hacer más preguntas parecía que estaba incomodando a la otra joven con sus preguntas, pero no lo podía evitar había sido secuestrado por alliens…a lo menos quería saber su nombre y como al menos llamarla ya que él seria ahora su esclavo, se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía un esclavo en ese planeta.

-¿Qué es lo que hace un esclavo en este planeta?-

-Diversas tareas de construcción, trabajo duro, cocina etc.-

-Ya veo, bueno yo trabaje en el campo yo puedo ser útil cargando , sembrando , cocinando…- Goku comenzó a hablar con la joven como si la conocerse de toda su vida olvidando su posición, si bien él no tenía nada contra ella tampoco significaba que fuese su amiga del todo ,él siempre era así amable y siempre sonreía, hubo un momento en el parloteo de Goku que hizo que Milk se enfadase de sobre manera, lo único que hizo ella fue estrellarlo contra una pared cercana creando una grieta mientras jalaba fuerte de la cadena como una llamada de atención.

-No creas que correrás la misma suerte que tú padre, conmigo vivirás un maldito infierno basura, solo espero que no mueras pronto y dime Ama.- Milk le había sacado la lengua un poco mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente . A Goku se le abrieron los ojos mientras se asuntaba un poco, no sabía si tener segundas opiniones sobre la joven que aun no le decía su nombre, solo esperaba poder estar bien él y su padre tendrían unos momentos difíciles probablemente en ese planeta, Milk solo se alejo de él al verle el rostro con miedo.

-_justo como lo pensé, otro inútil esclavo que me traje, bueno a lo menos me asegurare de divertirme un poco con él.-_ Goku sintió nuevamente los jalones y comenzó a caminar, solo esperaba…poder salir vivo de ese planeta y regresar a casa.

~~~~xxxx~~~~~

**Maroku:wii lo termine haha bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi otra historia no creo que sea MUY larga ni nada asi no se de cuanto sera allí conforme me vengan los capítulos a la mente haha comenten y díganme que tal les parece x3? **

**Bardock:ahh….Marokuu *se recarga sobre ella* **

**Maroku:que? ._. **

**Bardock:Estoy muriendoo **

**Maroku:no es cierto *siente como Bardock pone más presión y peso sobre ella* **

**Bardock:si no subes otro capitulo de las otras historias moriré. **

**MarokU:CLARO QUE NO! , YO ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL OMAKE **

**Bardock:Sigo muriendo **

**MarokU:CLARO QUE NO MALDITO AYUDAME ESTAS PESADO! **

**BardocK:estoy muerto *deja caer todo su peso sobre Maroku* **

**MarokU:NO espera IIEKK! *las piernas le comienzan a temblar hasta ya no poder con el peso excesivo de Bardock, se cae al suelo con bardock ensima de ella* **

**Goku:…Bien..los veremos a la próxima **

**Maroku:*ondea una bandera blanca* quítamelo de ensima….**


End file.
